Interesting Exchange
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: My version of Cross My Heart An Hope To Spy! What happens if Zach and Cammie were best friends growing up and meet again at the mall? Lots of Zammie! I suck at summaries please read :
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1  
Cammie's POV

"Zach don't you dare! It took Bex and Macey 2 hours to do my hair you are not pushing me in that pool! Zach I mea- AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was being tackled by my best guy friend into the pool. _splash! _"Zachary Goode you are so dead!" "If you wanna kill me you have to catch me Gallagher Girl!" Zach said scrambling out of the pool. I followed suit. "You think _she's _gonna hurt you?" I heard Bex ask. I turned to see possibly the two most mad best friends I have EVER seen. And that includes the time that Liz accidentally spill a hazardous chemical on Macey's overnight bag at a sleepover we had when we were 10. "Because she is NOTHING compared to the 3 of us!" We had him cornered in the backyard. "Hey now, I was just starting phase 1 of my plan. To give Cammie the best birthday party ever." Zach said although there were traces of fear in his voice. "And your plan involved ruining 2 hours of pain to make me look pretty just so you could have a laugh? Because so far your plan to make this the best birthday party ever is utterly failing!" I shouted at him. "Cam you didn't need 2 hours worth of brushing your hair to look pretty, you already are." "Haha very funny Zach we all know I'm the most boring person here!" "I wasn't joking Cammie!" "Whatever! Can we please beat him up now and resume the Cammie-looks-great-talk later?" I heard Bex say. "With pleasure." I almost purred. Macey and Bex lunged for each of Zach's arms while I grabbed hold of his legs. "Whoa, whoa guys where are you taking me?" Zach said, now his voice was full of fear. "Oh just...places..." Macey said mysteriously. "Liz, you have the blindfold?" I asked "Right here" she answered and then quickly tied it around Zach's eyes. We carried Zach up to my room and set him on a chair I had found in the shed. We clamped the metal cuffs around his wrists and forearms, ankles and calves and finally around his forehead. "Uhhh guys I think you're going a little overboard..." Zach said. "No this is just right, you deserve it!" Bex said. "Here's what you're going to do Zach, you are going to sit still and you are going to endure the torture."

Zach's POV  
I heard the door open and close and since I no longer heard anyone else in the room I assumed they were gone. How long? I don't know. It couldn't have been more than 20 min. But that was long enough for my imagination to kick into high gear. Torture. I really didn't like the sound of that. I mean, being at the mercy of 4, 12 year old girls is not my idea of fun. I heard the door open and close again and assumed they were back for this torture they had in store for me. "And by torture you mean...?" I couldn't finish the sentence. "See for yourself." Macey said and then pulled the blindfold off from behind me. But I barely noticed, I was staring at who I assumed was Cammie Morgan. Because the girl was wearing little booty denim shorts and a halter top that stopped just below her ribcage. Her hair was in shiny glossy waves and, she looked...well pardon my 12 year old language, but she looked _hot_. I love Cameron Morgan. The way she smiles and laughs and is so easygoing makes my heart skip a beat everytime I see her. I've loved her ever since we were little and met because our dads were really good friends. But up until then I'd always thought of her as beautiful in a shy girl kind of way, but never hot like well, me. I realized my jaw had dropped open but I seemed unable to shut it. "Good luck lover boy." Bex said before ducking out of the room after Liz and Macey. LOVER BOY! How long had they known I liked Cammie? "Oh Zach we've known about your little crush on me for quite awhile." Cammie said as if reading my mind. "In fact that is going to be your form of torture." Cammie said. "What do you mean?" "How do I look Zach?" She asked instead of answering my question. "You look really hot Cammie!" "You really think so?" She asked twirling a strand of her hair seductively. "Yes!" "I'm glad to hear that. Now, close your eyes." "Why should I?" "Either close your eyes or you will be blindfolded." "ugh fine!" I shut my eyes. I didn't hear any noise but a few seconds later Cammie whispered "open your eyes..." And I did. Only to find myself staring into her eyes. She was about 2 inches away from my face and I longed to lean in and kiss her but the restraints kept me from that. "Pretty good as far as torture methods go huh?" Cammie said the words barely a whisper. Her breath felt warm against my face. I wanted her so so badly. And she knew it. "Cammie please undo these restraints! You are killing me!" "I think you can handle a little more" she said and then leaned in even closer. Her lips were only millimeters from mine. And the whole time we stared into each other's eyes. Emerald and Sapphire. I swear she looked straight into my soul through my eyes. I don't know how long we went on like that, it could have been seconds, or hours. I didn't know. But eventually Bex, Liz, and Macey came back into the room. "Lets give the poor lad a break shall we Cam? I think he's had enough of this torture that he knows not to mess with your hair anymore." Bex said. Cammie leaned back and laughed. "I don't think he's ever going to mess with me again!" She smiled triumphantly. "Bex, Macey why don't you undo the restraints. But let me get down to the party, you know with witnesses." She winked at me "Love ya Zach!" Then she turned and walked out of the room and downstairs to where I assumed the party was still going on. "Come on Macey help me with the restraints" Bex said. They undid the restraints and lets just say I had to lean on them for support. "Whoa careful you don't wanna pass out" Liz said. "Guys, what would you say if I told you I'm in love with your best friend?" I asked. "Easy. I'd tell you you better promise to be damn good enough for her!" Macey said and with that she Liz and Bex walked out.

Cammie's POV  
Poor Zach. I almost felt bad. His last memory of me would be me walking out of there saying "Love ya Zach" but I _don't _love him. That would be his last memory of me because next year I will be a spy in training at the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. And I can't see Zach anymore because he will just be normal. So for the rest of the party I was going to ignore him. I had to. For his own good.

Zach's POV  
I walked down to the party only to find that Cammie was nowhere to be seen. But I had to talk to her. Or well tell her I love her and then kiss her but talking will be involved. Then I saw Cammie's mom and decided to ask her. "Hi Ms. Morgan. Have you seen Cammie? Bex is looking for her." I said. "No, dear I'm sorry. But she's here somewhere. You know how she is." And it was true I did know. When Cammie didn't want to be found she _wasn't _going to be found. Which is why she always wins hide and seek. She would make a great pavement artist I thought to myself before realizing that that would never happen. I mean, Cammie wasn't going to be a spy. CAMMIE WASN'T GOING TO BE A SPY! I shuddered as the truth came rushing over me, hard and fast. I was going to Blackthorne next week to start my spy training. Cammie and her friends were going to boarding school at the Gallagher Academy in Virginia. We would probably never see eachother again. I couldn't be with her. Ever. And I realized that this was the last time I would probably ever see her. That's why she's hiding, and that's why they did the torture today. I had to find Cammie. I had to talk to her. NOW! I pushed through the crowd to find Bex, Liz, and Macey. "Guys I need to talk to Cammie. Do you know where she is?" "Nope" they all replied with a grin. "But good luck trying to find her" Bex added. "Ugh" I said and walked away. I didn't find Cammie that night. I never thought I'd ever see her again. But I did. 5 years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the series, or the characters, as much as I'd love to own Zach…

Now they are 16 and on their mission in D.C.

Ch. 2

Cammie's POV  
"Oooooh he's hot" Bex said pointing to a guy who had raven black hair and piercing green eyes "and staring" she added. "Bex everywhere we go guys stare at you" I reminded her. "He's not staring at me. He's staring at you." Bex said matter-of-factly. "what?" I said whipping around. And sure enough he was. Intensely. A strange look crossed his face when he saw mine. I turned towards Bex again. "Whatever we need to focus on our mission Bex," I said. "But he's coming this way!" Bex whined. "And he has a friend." She said with a wink. "Come on" I said laughing "we need to get to the wizard of Oz exhibit." I said. Reluctantly Bex started walking again.

Zach's POV  
That couldn't be Cammie. Of course it wasn't. But it was! Because she was with Bex. And she looked, really good. The preppy schoolgirl look suited her. For the next 15 min I successfully tailed them throughout the mall. It was just a misunderstanding I told myself. How could the teacher have known that he had given me my best friend to tail. So I followed her and Bex, but the thing was, it was really hard. They were using every counter-surveillance method in the book. WAIT! Counter-surveillance? How would Cammie and Bex know about counter-surveillance? They stopped in front of the Wizard of Oz exhibit before I had a chance to give this much thought. I waited 10 seconds then stepped in after them. They walked up to Joe Solomon who was standing by the red shoes. JOE SOLOMON! He was the best boy ever to graduate from Blackthorne. Why would Bex and Macey be talking to a SPY? "We're back" they said "with no tails" they added in a low voice. NO TAILS? WHAT WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT? HOW DID THEY KNOW WHAT TAILS WERE? "Not quite" Joe said.  
The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young women must be a very interesting school was all I had time to think before I stepped out of the shadows. "Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie's POV

_"Gallagher Girl?"_  
There was only one person in the world who had ever called me that. I whipped around to see Zach standing there. ZACH WAS HERE! "Zach?" I asked in disbelief. "Is that you?" "Yup," he said and then smirked "it's me". "How you doing lover boy?" Bex asked. "Wait wait wait...You guys know each other?" Mr. Solomon asked. "Yeah, Zach and I were best friends as kids" I said. Then I blushed realizing he had always wanted to be more than friends. I really hoped he had gotten over me. "But it's been like 5 years!" I said running up to give him hug. "Oh my god Zach I've missed you so much! Wait...Mr. solomon, you know Zach? Zach you were TAILING ME? Zach how do you-" "It seems there is much to discuss" Mr. Solomon said, "Be at the car in 10 min unless you want to walk to virginia". Then he walked away. "Zach" I said at the same time he said "Cammie" "You first" he said. "Zach why the hell were you tailing me? And how do you know Mr. Solomon?" I said. He smirked pointed his thumb at his chest "spy" he said. "you?" I sputtered "You're a spy? Since _when?" _ Since the day you left for Gallagher and I left for Blackthorne. I guess your circumstances are the same?" He said "Yeah, Gallagher's kinda a school for spies. I take it Blackthorne is the same?" I said. He just nodded. "So you guys had a mission to tail us. Boy vs. Girl. Figures." I snorted. "I hate to break up this cheery reunion" Bex said (in all honesty I had completely forgotten about her) "but the van is leaving in 4 min" "Oh crap" I said "bye Zach but we kind of have to go." I said grabbing Bex. "As do I." Zach said smirking at me. "Guess I'll see you around Cammie." I debated for a second then gave him another squeeze. "Hopefully" I said before running off with Bex. And I didn't look back but I just _knew_ he was smirking. We made it back to the van with 12 seconds to spare. We climbed in and started the long question filled drive back to Roseville.

Zach's POV  
I SAW CAMMIE! It was all I could think about the rest of the day. Even in the car back to Blackthorne. I didn't think I would ever see her again but I did! AND SHE WAS A SPY! I didn't even realize we were nowhere near Blackthorne even after 6 hours in the car. It was roughly 5 pm. And when Mr. Steve said "Welcome home boys and we got out of the car staring at a mansion, it was all I could do to say "what the hell is this?" "This," Dr. Steve "is your home. For the next semester." "We're staying at The Gallagher Academy? Another boy asked who Zach realized, wasn't even in his grade. In fact the 30 or so boys that were with him were all ages. Apart from himself there were 5 other sophomores. Grant, Jonas, and Nick being his friends. They were kind of like his version of Bex, Liz,m and Macey. I'M GOING TO STAY IN THE SAME PLACE AS CAMMIE! It was like one of my dreams had come true. "Wait, Zach doesn't that chick Cammie go here?" Grant asked. And for the 23rd time I regretted telling them about Cammie and our encounter today. The truth was I really just didn't want any of them falling for her or her falling for them. But all I said was "yeah" and then turned to Dr. Steve "So we're staying here the entire semester?" I asked "Yes he said and I believe Headmistress Morgan will be here in about-" "Headmistress Morgan?" I asked incredibly. Cammie's mom was the headmistress at Cammie's spy school? Cammie's mom was a spy? "Yes..." Dr. Steve said "Headmistress Morgan" "is me" I heard Rachel Morgan finish for him. "Zach?" She said sounding surprised. "Hey , I mean Headmistress Morgan. Haven't seen you in a while." "No kidding" she said ruffling my hair. "Now everyone follow me inside and wait until I say to walk in." Then she walked into the dining hall. She went on about how she was sure everyone had a lovely day and how the Gallagher academy was going to be doing an exchange this year with another spy school, Blackthorne. I could imagine Cammie choking on her Creme brulee as her mother announced this. Then she said "Come on in boys" and as we walked in about 150 girls were staring at us. And when I walked by Cammie I could feel her staring at me so I winked at her then smirked at the confused and jealous expressions from the girls around her, well not the girls closest to her. Bex, Liz, and Macey knew better. So me and the other guys walked up to the front where Headmistress Morgan said "I know you'll make them all feel comfortable and welcome" she finished and then told us to take a seat wherever we would like and, to Cammie's seeming horror I came and sat next to her.

Cammie's POV  
Of course Zach sat next to me. We were best friends. The fact that he sat next to me didn't bother me. the fact that he slipped his arm around me and said "How's it going Cammie?" IN FRONT OF ALL MY FRIENDS! Come on he must have seen the entire cafeteria staring at us but the fact didn't even seem to bother him. "Hey Bex, Liz, Macey how you guys been?" "Just fine Zach. Thanks for asking." Bex said. I'm known as the chameleon. But right then I felt like the most un-chameoleon-y girl on earth. EVERYONE was staring. "So Cammie you were saying before we were rudely interrupted earlier how much you missed me?" Zach asked. I blushed a deep red. "Yeah. I've missed you a lot the past 5 years Zach." "Whoa whoa whoa!" Tina Walters said "you guys know each other?" "Cammie and I go way back." Zach said with a smirk. I blushed harder. "Yeah Zach and I grew up together he's like my best friend." I heard Bex, Liz, and Macey snort. "My best guy friend." I corrected myself. "What do old friends not get hugs?" Bex asked then pouted. "Why not?" Zach said then stood up to give her a hug. "Although I'm not sure friends is the right word to describe us. I mean the last time I saw you guys you were torturing me." He smirked at Cammie, whose cheeks, if possible, had gotten redder no doubt remembering the last time we had seen each other. Tina Walters just stared at the scene unfolding before her dumbfounded. I saw 3 boys walk up behind me and Zach in the reflection of my spoon. "So Zach," the one in the middle said, "you gonna introduce us to your friends?" Zach smirked "Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, this is Grant, Jonas, and Nick" "Hi" Bex said flashing her signature smile. "Um hey" Liz said. And macey just stared at the boys. Unimpressed. As always. Grant took a seat next to Bex, Jonas next to Liz and Nick next to Macey. I realized they all made very good couples. I blushed again feeling Zach's body next to mine and could only imagine what _we _would look like. Grant started telling a joke to which everyone was paying attention to but me. I was staring at Zach. He had turned out to be pretty, well hot! And all I could think about was the last time I'd seen him. When we had "tortured" him. Now the whole thing seemed rather silly. And I felt terrible for playing with his emotions. Except, I hadn't just been playing with his.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated! And unfortunately the fact that I don't own this amazing series hasn't changed in the past couple of days. :( Hope you guys like :)**

Ch 3

Cammie's POV

After dinner we had said goodnight to the boys and gone back up to our suite. Where we continued to have a full phrase by phrase analysis of the evening, performed by Macey. Sh was the boy expert after all. "Ok," she said "here's the dish. Liz, Jonas likes you." "Really?" Liz squealed! "Bex, Grant likes you." "Cool" Bex said. "Nick likes me. Ugh." Macey said. "And Cam, well we all already know Zach likes you." "He does? I thought he was over me!" "Nope. Not by a long shot. He still likes you A LOT! Actually you might even say love." Macey said. "This is bad." I said. "Why? Zach is beyond hot!" "Because I think I like him back." The 3 of them gasped. "A lot." I added. "Awwww Cam you have a boyfriend!" Liz said. "Oh my god. I have a boyfriend." I said. "I'm going to go talk to him." See you later Macey said with a mischievous smile.  
I walked down the hall and into the East Wing which is where the boys told us they were staying. I knocked on the door. Grant opened it "Hey Grant is Zach here I just wanted to talk to him and...catch up." "Yeah Zach's here. Come on in." I stepped into the room and was surprised to see it wasn't a total mess. It was clean. "Hey Zach Cammie's here" Grant said. Zach turned around from the desk to face me. "Hey Cammie what's up?" "Nothing I just wanted to talk to you and catch up you know?" "Sure" Zach said. "Come on I'm going to show you one of my favorite parts of the mansion I said. "Okay" Zach said and then followed me out the door. We walked over to the tapestry that held Gillian Gallagher ancestry. "One of your favorite parts of the mansion is a tapestry?" Zack asked. I giggled. "Remember when we were little and I was really good at hiding?" I asked. "Yeah I remember" Zach said. "Well it hasn't exactly worn off." I grinned and pulled aside the tapestry and pressed the Gallagher academy seal in the middle of the stone and watched as the stones rolled to create a doorway into a tunnel. I looked over at Zach who was wide-eyed. "Cammie how did you do that?" "I'm the chameleon" I replied "Come on I said grabbing his hand and entering the tunnel. I led him to a little bench that I had discovered in the 8th grade. We sat down side by side. I said "Zach" at the exact time he said "Cammie". "You first I said." He took a deep breath "Cammie you remember your 12 birthday?" "Of course, you pushed me into a pool and messed up my hair so we decided to torture you." "I wouldn't exactly call your dream coming true torture." "So, me restraining you in a chair and taunting you wasn't tortuous?" I asked now confused. "Oh no it was. But I got to stare into your eyes. For a long time. I've always loved your eyes." "Oh" was my genious response. "okay" Zach said "your turn". "Well I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry about that. Really I am. I didn't even want to do it but Bex and Macey convinced me that the 2 hours of horror I had to go through for that hairstyle which was ruined by you, was worth doing that to you over. So, I'm sorry." I said. "I'm not" Zach said. "Although I am a bit upset I never got to do this." 'Do wha-" but I was interrupted by Zach's lips on mine. His fingers tangled in my hair and my hands were around his neck and I pulled myself closer to him. He kissed me for a long time. 4 min and 26 seconds to be exact. When he finally pulled away all I could say was "Best first kiss ever". "That was your first kiss?" Zach asked seeming utterly shocked. "What? Was it Goode?" I asked using his old pun. Zach smirked and said "Yes. it was very goode." "Zach, I love you." I said and his smirk vanished replaced by a smile. "I love you too Cammie. And you have NO idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I smiled and he kissed me again. and again. and again.

Cammie's POV

When I got back to the suite that night I was assaulted by questions. "Just where have you been?" Macey said with a smirk on her face. "Zach's lips that's where!" Bex said then burst out laughing. And I blushed. Really badly. "You didn't?" Liz asked. "Oh but she did!" Zach said standing in the doorway. "Zach! What are you doing here?" "What a guy can't drop in on his girlfriend?" I was blushing so hard I thought my cheeks would burst. "Well I just saw you 5 minutes ago so...why are you here?" "I didn't really have the guts to go and face Grant, Jonas, and Nick alone so...come with me?" He asked. "Sure" I said smiling. I stood up and walked towards him. He took my hand and walked with me to the East Wing where we both knew his friends were waiting to pounce. When we pushed open the door, holding hands and standing really close together I blushed and tried to step away from Zach but he just laughed and stepped with me. "Hey guys what's up?" I said trying to look casual as I sat down next to Zach on his bed. "Not much. Honestly we were waiting for him to get back." Grant said pointing a finger at Zach. "And why were you waiting for me?" Zach asked putting his arm around my shoulder. "We were going to ask you how your "talk" went." Grant said making air quotes with his fingers when he said talk. "Grant did Zach ever tell you I tortured him when we were kids?" I asked. Grant seemed a little taken aback and I guess I can understand how I don't look like the torturing type. "Really Bex and Macey came up with it all but it was me who did it." I said quickly. Zach was smirking "I don't thing tying me up in a chair and staring into my eyes was really all that tortuous." Grant Nick and jonas all burst out laughing. "Is that really the best our girls could do?" Nick asked. "We were 12" I said, "actually it was my 12th birthday party and Zach here decided to push me into the pool after it took Macey and Bex 2 hours to do my hair. Yeah you could say they were mad. What is it that you said Zach? It was part of your plan to ensure I had the best birthday ever? Well just to let you know...it was the best birthday I've ever had." I finished. Then I looked over at Zach who was smirking like there's no tomorrow. "What?" I asked. "I never told you the rest of my plan did I?" Zach asked. "No you never got to because afterwards I was hiding from you." I said. "Well step 1 was to push you into the pool because you're really cute when you're angry. Step 2 was to bring you the best present in the world, it was a dog. Because I knew you'd always wanted one. Step 3 was to keep you in a good mood until I could get you alone and kiss you." Zach said matter-of-factly. "Knowing you it must've been a very good plan" I said leaning in to peck him on the lips. "It was but you girls had plans yourselves." I blushed. "Well I really should be going. Good night guys" I said walking out the door. I kept walking for about 10 steps and then took off my shoes and silently padded back to the door and put my ear up against it. "Zach where did you say you found her? Because I'm going there!" I heard Nick say. "Uh huh and what would Macey say to that?" I heard Zach retort. That's my man I thought. "Yeah well what would Cammie think of Emily?" I heard Grant say. "Grant don't you dare tell her!" I heard Zach say loudly. That's when I turned and ran down the hallway not wanting to hear another word about Emily. I ran back to the room holding back the tears and flew straight into the bathroom. "Cammie? What's wrong? Cam did Zach hurt you or something?" I heard Bex say concern obvious in her tone. "No, I'm fine" I managed to get out. But I probably wasn't very convincing considering the sobs that were racking my body and in the next 10 seconds the bathroom door was being kicked down and 3 pairs of arms surrounded me. "Cammie what happened? What did Zach do?" Liz asked her eyes wide with worry. "I-I-I overheard him and Grant and Grant said "Well what would Cammie think of Emily?" and then Zach said "Grant don't you dare tell her!" and then I ran back here" I said. "Bex, Liz, let's go." Macey said. "Where are you guys going?" I mumbled. "We are going to remind Zach of a promise." She said darkly.

**So who's Emily? Will this ruin Zammie? What are Bex, Liz, and Macey gonna do? Draaaaaama!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! So I know you're all wondering who Emily is DUH DUH DUH! Read to find out...**

Ch 4

Zach's POV

knock knock knock  
I got up to open the door expecting to see Cammie but what I saw instead was perhaps the 3 maddest girls I have EVER seen. "Zach," Macey said coldly "We. Need. To. Talk." Okay that was a little odd but I was curious so I said "Okay come on in." I turned back inside and sat down on my bed. They remained standing. I could see the other guys staring on from their individual beds but the girls didn't even notice them. "Zach you remember at Cammie's 12th birthday party when you promised us you were good enough for her? Well you failed to keep that promise." Macey said giving me her signature death glare. "And just how did I fail?" I asked sweetly. "So, when were you going to tell Cammie about Emily?" Bex asked. My jaw dropped. "How did you find out about Emily? GRANT!" I shouted. "Grant didn't tell us Zach." Bex said. "So when were you planning on telling Cammie?" She repeated. But I couldn't answer. Because my answer was the wrong one. I had planned on never telling Cammie what happened with Emily. When I saw Cammie in D.C that day I was in a really dark place because I thought Cammie didn't love me back. And at the mall I met a girl named Emily who was really nice and we ended up making out in a janitor's closet. She programmed her number into my phone and has been calling me ever since then. Some people would say I was cheating on Cammie but I wasn't. I had never even once answered the phone when Emily called. "Zach give me your phone" Bex said. "What, No!" "Why not? You aren't hiding something are you?" She asked in a sarcastic voice because she already knew the answer she reached out and yanked the phone from my hand and looked at my recent calls. "Uh oh Zach you have 12 missed phone calls from Emily Jordan just from today! Better go return them before she gets worried you're cheating on her!" Bex practically spat the words out and each one hit me like a slap in the face. "Cammie doesn't ever want to talk to you again Zach" Liz added. And with that my heart sunk. "Just tell her I'm sorry tell her that me and Emily weren't even dating we just made out once that day I saw you guys in D.C. and the only reason I did that was because I was hurting!" I shouted after them as they walked down the empty hallway. I walked back inside and punched a hole in the wall. "What the hell have I done! I ruined my chance at the girl I've been dreaming of since we were born! They're right she deserves someone better than me." I seethed. "Zach what are you talking about?!" Nick said, "I saw the way she looked at you earlier man, she loves you, and this probably really hurt her since you're her first boyfriend. Go apologize man what are you waiting for?!" "You really think I still have a chance?" I asked."Yeah, I do." Nick said sincerely. And with that I ran out of the room and down the hall towards the girls room. So when I got there and saw all 3 of them freaking out I just said "I need to talk to Cammie." "Well, help us find her and you can talk to her." Macey snapped. "Wait she's gone?" "Yeah" Liz said "Help us find her Zach, you know her better than anyone!" "Okay okay let me think." "We'll look downstairs you check the hall of-" Macey started "I know where she is!" I said. "She's in one of her favorite places in the mansion. But let me go alone so I can talk to her." "Fine!" Bex snapped. "But if you break her heart Zach you will be the next thing getting broken. Understand?" I just nodded and ran to the tapestry that had Gilly's ancestry on it, pulled it aside and pushed the Gallagher academy seal to reveal the doorway. I ran into the tunnel and slowed down when I could see her silhouette sitting on the bench we had sat on. She must've heard me because she whipped around and jumped up running further into the tunnel. "Cammie wait! let me explain! It's not what you think!" I saw her stop and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine" she snapped "then explain!" "Look Cammie I'm sorry me and Emily weren't even dating we just made out once that day I saw you guys in D.C. and the only reason I did that was because I was hurting! And I was hurting because I thought you didn't love me back." "Really?" She asked her voice full of doubt. "Cammie you are the only person I've ever loved. And I will love you until the day I die." She searched my eyes looking to see if I was lying. But I wasn't, every word I'd said was true. She must've realized this because she put her head on my chest and said "I love you too Zach."

Cammie's POV

I walked back to the room holding hands with Zach. I was glad it was late because there wasn't anyone else in the halls. When we got to the room and I opened the door Liz, Bex, and Macey were all sitting on their beds and seemed to be in the middle of a conversation when we walked in. "Cammie!" Liz shouted and then jumped up to give me a hug "Are you al-" "I'm fine Liz, really, in fact I don't think I've ever been happier." "Macey grinned at me "and just why are you so happy ? Would it have anything to do with a boy?" She said eyeing Zach. "Hey don't look at me. She leaned in this time." He said with a huge smirk. "Leaned in to what?" I heard a voice that I definitely didn't want to hear this conversation. Mr. Solomon. "Oh, uh, hi ." I said blushing. "What brings you hear?" "Oh I overheard a little birdie named Tina and just decided I should...check in... with some of my students." "Uh, ok" I said. This was beyond awkward. "Cammie a word please." He said. "I'm really tired Mr. Solomon. How bout we pick up in the morning?" I asked desperate for a way out. "My office. Now." He said. despite the fact that it was 1am and our curfew was 9. I walked with Mr. Solomon to his office where he sat behind his desk and motioned for me to do the same. I sat in the chair across from him and waited for him to say something. After 3 min 42 sec he said "Cammie since your dad's not here to talk to you about this I believe the responsibility falls to me. I just wanted to make sure that you and Zach are being safe." OH MY GOD! JOE SOLOMON WAS GIVING ME A SEX TALK?! "Mr. Solomon there's really no need for this! Because my mom beat you to the punch about 10 years ago. And I'm sure everything, works the same way." I said awkwardly "Oh, well in that case you can go." He said blushing. Joe Solomon could blush? "And Cammie? This conversation never happened." I just nodded and walked out. And back to my room. Zach was there waiting with Liz Bex and Macey. "What was that about?" Bex asked. "Ummmmm..." I said eyeing Zach, "Just...stuff." Zach smirked. I blushed and Bex, Liz and Macey cracked up. "Well I'm going to go to bed. G'Night Cam." He said and then walked out of the room. "Ugh I am sooooo tired. Don't wake me up." I said falling onto my bed and falling asleep instantly.

Zach's POV  
I walked back to my room and when I got there everyone was still awake. "So how'd it go?" Nick asked. "It's all great." I said smirking. "So you made up with Cammie?" Jonas asked. "Yup." I said popping the p. "Good for you man." Jonas said. "I'm going to bed." "Night." They all said but I barely heard, I was already asleep.

**Haha so I don't know where the Solomon part came from but... ZAMMIE FOREVER! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So hope you guys like this new chapter! And there's a surprise character later...**

Ch 5  
Cammie's POV

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking up as soon as the freezing water hit my face. "I said not to wake me up!" "Well, you have a boyfriend now and your ten minute prep routine simply won't cut it." Macey said. I groaned thinking of what she had in mind. I groaned again when I saw the alarm clock. It was 5:30 am. "I'm going back to sleep." I mumbled into my pillow. "Oh NO you don't!" Macey said. Then together Macey and Bex dragged me out of bed and into the bathroom where they threw me into the shower and turned on the water. After the shower I did feel more awake and I doubted I was going to fall asleep again so I might as well go through with this. Bex started on my hair and Macey started on my make-up. At about 6:30 I thought of something. "So the whole point of this is that I have a boyfriend, right?" I asked "Yes, Cammie." Liz said because she was just standing there. "Well exactly! I already have a boyfriend. You guys don't. Shouldn't you be the ones going through an hour and a half of prep?" "Well Cam, we don't know for sure that the guys like us so it will be minimal prep to make sure they like us." Macey said. "But-" I started "Give up Cammie you aren't budging me on this." Macey said. I surrendered with a groan.

At 6:50 they stepped back and admired their work in the mirror. We all looked AMAZING! I pulled on my uniform when there was a knock on the door. There was only one person it could be. I skipped to the door and opened it, and there was Zach. "So Emily called recently?" I asked with a smirk. "Who's Emily?" Zach asked with an even bigger smirk. "Better." I approved and got up on my tiptoes and was leaning in when "echem" Bex coughed. I blushed. In all honesty I had forgotten about them.

"Come on I'm starving." Liz said leading the way out of the room. When me and Zach were walking down the grand stairs he stopped me at the bottom. "Just so you know I always finish what I start." He said and then he dipped me old-movie style in front of EVERYONE and leaned in to kiss me. When it was over I saw everyone staring (including several teachers) but I just grabbed Zach's hand and walked into the dining hall. We sat down next to Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Nick.

"Well goodmorning Cammie." Grant said with a smirk. I blushed. "I'm going to go get food" I blurted. "I'll go with you." Zach said slipping his hand into my mine. We walked over to the buffet and I got a waffle and 2 pieces of bacon. Zach got 2 waffles and 8 pieces of bacon. As we sat down I said "You really haven't changed much." He smirked at me "And just what hasn't changed about me?" "The fact that you won't stop eating." Everyone cracked up. Correction my friends cracked up while everyone stared at us. "You know you never did tell us exactly what happened yesterday Zach. You just fell asleep." Grant said. I blushed. Zach just said "That's classified." With a smirk. "What about your little 'talk' with Mr. Solomon Cammie?" Macey said hiding a smirk. "Don't even ask." I said blushing even harder. "What about your little 'talk' with Mr. Solomon Cammie?" Nick asked "Okay, don't tell anyone!" I said leaning in.

We formed a little tight circle with our heads and shoulders. "So I walked into the office and Mr. Solomon gave me a sex talk." I whispered and we all erupted in a fit of giggles. "He-seriously-said-that?-and-I-thought-he-liked-me" Zach managed to say in between chortles. "Well-he-must-care-about-me-more!" I managed to say. Just then the bell rang so Zach and I stood up and he took both of our trays in one hand so we could hold hands. We walked towards the painting underneath the grand stairs that scanned our eyes and let us into the elevator to the left before the others so we were in the elevator alone.

"Cammie?" Zach asked. "Yeah?" I said. "You know you're beautiful, right?" I was shocked. "Zach, you really think so?" I asked, my voice obviously filled with doubt. "I really think so. I really, really do." I hugged him. "I love you Zach. I really really do." He smirked "Mmmm" "What no 'I love you too Cammie'?" "I prefer to show love in a different way." Zach said leaning in to kiss me. We were still kissing when the elevator doors opened (let's just say the subs are a long way down) and we heard someone clear their throat.

Horror of horrors, it was Mr. Solomon. Zach finally broke off the kiss and I blushed. "Class dismissed." I stared open mouthed. "But we haven't even started class." Said Anna Fetterman. "I am aware of that Ms. Fetterman. Class dismissed." Me and Zach turned back to the elevator. "A word Ms. Morgan." I shot Zach a panicked glance. Help me! I mouthed. Zach smirked, sorry. I turned back towards Mr. Solomon. I heard Bex, Grant, and Nick behind me asking "Where's everyone going?" And Zach explained by saying "I got Cammie in trouble." I turned around and shot him a look. He just grinned and mouthed have fun. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I stepped into 's office.

"Ms. Morgan what. was. that?" "Um, I was kissing my boyfriend?" "Do you remember the talk we had yesterday?" "Mr. Solomon, with all due respect I doubt I'll ever forget it." I said while blushing "Well you were kissing Zach." "Yes...and?" "You were kissing him." "Mr. Solomon I'm confused. What exactly is wrong with me kissing Zach? I mean I'm 17 I think I'm old enough to kiss boys." "No you are not! Do you want me to go to your mother about this?" "You can. I doubt she'll have a different view than I do." "Very well you may go Ms. Morgan." Thank the lord! "See you tomorrow Mr. Solomon." I said leaving the office. I wasn't really ready to go back to the room and face my friends and Zach. So I went to my favorite secret passageway since I still had a whole class to kill. I just sat on the bench and did nothing. And it was really nice. Eventually I heard footsteps behind me so I sighed and turned expecting to see Zach, but instead I saw my mom.

"Hey mom. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I was looking for you." Oh. My. God. Did Mr. Solomon actually tell her?!"Oh. Why?" I asked. "I think you know why." I stayed silent. This was beyond awkward. Finally my mother spoke up, "I heard about you and Zach." "Uh huh." Was all I said. "And I think Mr. Solomon might have overreacted a teeny bit." She said with a smile. "Wait, so you're not mad at me for kissing Zach?" "Well if you could try and refrain from kissing in front of Mr. Solomon I think that would help. Cammie, he thinks of you as his own daughter and well, he might be slightly overprotective of you." "I love you mom." I said giving her a hug. "Now get going Kiddo, you don't want to be late for COW." I nodded, a Gallagher Girl is never late.

I ran out of the passage and straight into Bex. "Hey there you are we've been looking all over for you!" Bex said. "So what did Solomon have to say?" She asked. "Ugh, if you want to keep that arm, don't ask." "Am I really that bad?" I heard a boy say behind me. I spun around and gave him a hug. "No of course not. Solomon only seems to think that 17 is a little young for kissing." I said. "Does he now?" Zach asked with a smirk. "Uh huh. Bye." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. And started walking towards COW with Bex. COW was the only class I didn't have with Zach so the minutes always dragged. When the bell finally rang I jumped out of the seat and practically ran out of there.

I ran up to Zach who was waiting at the top of the grand stairs, as always. "Zach I have to tell you something." "And what is that Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. "I love you." I said. In response he kissed me. When I finally broke off gasping for air he just leaned in and whispered "I love you too." Then he slipped his hand into mine and we walked towards lunch together.

When we sat down next to each other in the reflection of my spoon I saw a guy from Blackthorne staring at me. He looked to be our age and he looked, dangerous. He had a scar running down the side of his face and short cropped hair and he might as well have had a sign on his forehead that said "Fuck Off" by the way people were looking at him. Zach noticed me looking at something and he followed my gaze to the boy. I felt him stiffen and put his arm around me. What did Macey call that? Marking his territory. I just ignored the boy staring at me and started to eat.

When lunch was over I asked Zach "Who was that boy? The one staring at me?" "That was Dylan Rogers. Cam I need you to do something for me." "Anything." I answered "Stay away from him. He's...bad." I just nodded. I could do that. "Come on we'll be late for C&A." He said putting his arm around me again. Oddly enough Dylan was in our class. I guess I'd just have to ignore him. "Today ladies and gentleman, we will be studying the art of...the dance!" Several girls squealed in joy and others groaned as they would have to dance with each other since there was only 6 boys.

Madame Dabney had cleared away a space in the center of the room for everyone to dance. "May I have this dance?" Zach asked with a smirk. "Lemme think dance with my amazing boyfriend or with another girl?" I pretended to weigh the options before taking Zach's hand and saying "I would be honored." Zach led me to the center of the room where we began to waltz. "You know I've never danced with a boy before." I said. "Really? Because I distinctly remember in kindergarten we danced under the monkey bars." Zach said. I laughed remembering when we were kids. But then someone was tapping Zach on the shoulder. It was Dylan.

"May I cut in?" He asked I wanted to refuse but just then Madame Dabney walked by and said "A lady always takes a gentleman's hand when offered." So I just said "Of course." and flashed Zach an apologetic look. So I danced with Dylan. Until his hand started to slide. And. He. Squeezed. My. Butt. He did NOT just do that! So I just smiled grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder and onto a table (which broke) and walked back over to Zach.

Dylan just stood up, furious, and stormed out of the classroom. But that was nothing compared to Madame Dabney. "MS. MORGAN! What was that?" "He wasn't being very civil." I answered. Madame Dabney just shot me a glare and then went back to saying things like "Rebecca if you want to dance with Grant you have to let him lead." So I started dancing with Zach again. "You shouldn't have danced with him." Zach finally said. "Why didn't I think of that?" I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I just didn't want to get marked down and well I didn't think he'd be that bold. I mean I am your girlfriend." "I think that just made things worse, Dylan and I have never really gotten along." "Oh, well I'll stay away from him now." I said reaching up to peck Zach on the lips. "Love you" I mumbled into his chest as we swayed. In answer Zach just held me tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So...this chapter is kinda weird and I completely blame my friend because she wrote it. She wanted to take the story in a whole different direction and well...ta da?**

Cammie's POV

That night after dinner Zach and I were racing back to his room. I took a secret passageway shortcut and when the secret passageway opened again I ran into none other than, Dylan Rogers.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said helping him up. "You should watch where you're going Gallagher Girl." Something about the way he said it made me think that something was wrong and I realized, it was the way his words were slurring together. He was drunk! I have no idea how he got drunk, but he was. And might I add very. I needed to get out of there. "Well goodnight" I said quickly then turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. "Hey whaddya say we go back to my place and-" He grabbed my waist "Get to know each other a little better?" "I really should be going though." I said trying to wiggle out of his grip.

But before I could another boy appeared and said "Hey Cammie? You comin back to our room or what?" He said. "Hell yeah she is Kyle!" Dylan said and then Kyle slapped some Duct Tape on my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't and there wouldn't have been anyone to hear me. Zach and I had been sure to leave dinner early so that there wouldn't be anyone in the halls that we would run into. I landed a kick in Kyles stomach and he doubled over.

I tried to swing my leg backwards to kick Dylan in the you-know-where but he slapped a napotine patch on my arm and said "You're going to pay for that Gallagher Girl!" And I was out.

It must not have been a very strong strong patch because I was up after a few minutes. And I was on a bed. with Duct Tape over my mouth. I tried to scream and thrash but I couldn't, they had tied my wrists and ankles to each of the bed posts. Oh no, this can't be happening!

I tried to send a telepathic message to Zach, ZACH! HELP! Then Dylan and Kyle came out of the shadows. "Hey Cam, you think Zach would mind sharing?" Dylan asked me. I started licking the Duct Tape, the only way to get it off. And after a couple seconds it was off and I replied"Hell yes he would mind! Now untie me and let me kick your ass!"

Then I started screaming before they quickly covered my mouth with more duct tape. Which I got rid of and started screaming again. We repeated this process several times until finally Kyle put two pieces over my mouth. I just hoped Zach had heard my screaming. Or somebody. But then Dylan was on top of me and he took off the duct tape, but before I could scream he kissed me. I didn't kiss back of course. And that seemed to anger him. He started pulling at my shirt and taking it off. I just hoped it would be over soon.

Zach's POV  
backtrack 10 min

YES! I win! I smiled triumphantly and turned to face Cammie. But she wasn't there. Slow poke. So I sat down and waited for her. After a few minutes I began to suspect something was wrong.

That's when I heard the screaming. And it was Cammie. I jumped up and started running towards the sound. But then it stopped. Oh no. No no no no no! And then she started screaming again. I started running again and finally I arrived at Dylan's room. DYLAN'S ROOM! Oh shit!

I pushed open the door and took in the scene before me. Cammie was tied to the bed and her shirt was on the floor. Dylan was on top of her kissing her. Kyle was in the middle of taking off her pants. And her mouth was Duct Taped. Then I kicked Kyle in the head and picked up Dylan and said "Stay away from my girlfriend!" And knocked him out with one punch. Then I started to untie Cammie from the bed.

She just threw her arms around me and started crying. "It's okay Cammie. It's over now." "He-sob-was-sob-gonna-sob" "I know Cammie. It's okay." "Zach?" "Yeah Cam?" "I love you." "I love you too." I said holding her tighter. "Here." I said reaching over and handing her her shirt. "Thanks" she said pulling it on. "Cam did they hurt you?" "No. You came before they could. My hero." She said. "Come on let's get you back to your room."

When we got back to her room I asked her "Cam did you kiss him?" I had to know. "No. he kissed me. You're the only guy I've ever kissed." She admitted. "Really?" I asked "mmhm" she said reaching up to kiss me. It was a slow kiss. It was really passionate. I knotted my hands in her hair and she reached up and locked her hands around my neck. And we kissed. And kissed and kissed. Until finally someone walked in and cleared their throat.

"echem." Cammie blushed. "Hey Macey. Bex,Liz." I said "I was just dropping Cammie off after rescuing her." Then Cammie punched my arm, hard. Macey raised an eyebrow "Rescuing her?" "I'll let you four talk." I said ducking out the door just in time to avoid being hit with a pillow.

Cammie's POV  
"I repeat rescuing you?" Macey asked. "Umm, well Dylan and Kyle were kind of...drunk, and they kind of kidnapped me, and umm, tied me to the bed duct taped my mouth, took off my shirt and kissed me." I said. Bex looked furious. "They tried to..." Liz asked and then trailed off. "Um, yeah." I said. "Come on." Bex said grabbing Liz and Macey. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To teach those assholes a lesson." Bex replied before walking out the door. Those boys will be sorry they messed with a Gallagher girl tomorrow I thought.

Bex's POV  
I walked up to Dylan and Kyles door and knocked. Dylan opened the door. "Hi Dylan," I said sweetly "can we come in?" Dylan raised his eyebrows. I winked. "Sure come on in." He said. Yes! We were in! "So we heard that Cammie payed a little visit today." Macey said. "Yeah, you jealous?" Kyle asked appearing out of nowhere next to Dylan. "Only that I didn't get to do this!" Macey said before kicking him in the you-know-where. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" Kyle moaned. We turned to Dylan. "Stay away from Cammie. In fact stay away from all of us." I said before roundhouse kicking him in the face. Then we turned and walked out of the room.

Cammie's POV  
3 min and 27 seconds later they walked back into the room and I pounced. "What did you guys do?!" "We just made them regret messing with a Gallagher Girl. Because when you mess with one of us-" Bex started "You mess with all of us." Macey finished. I pulled them in for a hug. "I love you guys. You know that right?" There was lots of "awwws" and "I love you toos." Then we went to bed.

Zach's POV  
When I got back to the room that night I was bombarded with questions. "So," Grant asked "I heard somebody saved Cammie's life today." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't save her life I just saved her from that asshole Dylan." I said. "Language Mr. Goode." Jonas said in his best impersonation of Madame Dabney. I rolled my eyes. "What did Dylan want with Cammie?" Nick asked. My fists clenched remembering what Dylan had planned for Cammie. I guess they saw my reaction and guessed at it because Nick just said "Oh." "Well can you blame them I mean Cammie is beyond hot." "Trust me. I've known for 17 years." I said. And then I flopped on the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't hate me! I know it's short! But I did make this awesome video about Out of Sight Out of Time! Please watch :) watch?v=Q67FpM8sN6k&feature= **

Ch. 7

Cammie's POV  
When I woke up in somebody's arms I didn't open my eyes I just said, "Zach, put me back on my bed." He didn't stop walking so I opened my eyes and saw I was NOT in Zach's arms. I was in the arms of a big man who was carrying me towards the door. I screamed before someone else quickly put a gag in my mouth. I kicked at my carrier and managed to get out of his arms and rip the gag from my mouth. "HELP! INTRUDERS!" I screamed. I turned to the other person, a woman, and kicked her in the gut. And then I ran for my mother's office. My internal body clock told me it was about 4:30 in the morning. My mom should be getting up. I burst into my mother's office. "MOM SOMEBODY'S HERE!" "Calm down Cammie. What happened?" My mom asked. "I woke up and someone was carrying me towards the door so I knocked them out and then I ran here! MOM SOMEONE'S IN THE MANSION!" Just then, as if to prove my point, two big men burst into my mother's office. I wheeled on them and took one out with one kick to the head. I looked over at my mom and she had also knocked out her opponent. She sat down at her desk and began typing things into her computer. When she was done she looked up and there was a shrill siren saying and a mechanical voice saying "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK" "Cammie I need you to bring everyone to the dining hall. Now." My mother said calmly. I nodded and ran out. I knocked on all the doors shouting "Dining hall NOW!" Until I got to our door. I burst in to see 4 very worried teenagers. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Zach shouted over the siren. "Some people came in, a man and a lady, and they tried to take me. But we have to go to the dining hall. Come on." I said. Zach looked furious. He grabbed my hand and I doubted that he would let go. We ran out of the room and towards the dining hall. Nobody was panicking, I mean we are Gallagher Girls. (And Blackthorne Boys.) We silently filed into the dining hall and we sat down at our usual tables. "There has been a threat to our school." My mother said from the front of the room. "And for now everyone must stay in the dining hall until we know the mansion is secure." Everybody was silent before Tina Walters shouted "What happened?!" Leave it to Tina. My mom just said "There was an attempted kidnapping." Then she stepped down from the podium and led the teachers out the door, probably to do patrol. Everyone started talking and gossiping. Grant turned to us "You have any idea who it was?" Zach shot him a look that I didn't understand but Grant did. He looked at me like he was sorry or something. Tina Walters leaned over. "Wait, they tried to take Cammie?!" She screeched, probably a little louder than she meant to because now the entire dining hall was looking at me. I just nodded. Everyone stared at me. Eventually they went back to small conversations. But just then I noticed something I'd never seen before. "Is that..." I started but trailed off. I got up and walked over to a section of the wall. It was slightly darker than the other sections of the wall. It was a passageway. I just knew. I didn't know the dining hall had passageways. I pushed on the wall and it slid aside to reveal a woman standing there. Before I could even scream she grabbed me. I just caught a glimpse of everyone staring open mouthed. Before she put a bag over my head. I heard Zach shouting for someone to get the headmistress. I heard the wall open again and I heard Zach say "It's okay Cam!" I heard sounds of a fight. "Mom, if you ever come near her again you're going to die!" Zach said. MOM?! THIS WAS ZACH'S MOM?! I heard the lady grunt. "Have fun with your girlfriend then Zachy." She said and then I heard her run away. Zach took the bag off my head. "That was your mom?" I asked him. He stayed silent but nodded. "Wha-" "CAMMIE!" I heard my mom shout. She ran towards us. She and Zach exchanged a look. "What is going on?!" I said barely lower than a shout. My mom turned to me. "We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't hate me! I know it's short! But to be honest I'm kinda having writer's block right now. Review any and all of your ideas because I'll most likely use them! Please and thank you!**

Ch. 8

Cammie's POV

I sat on the couch in my mother's office, not moving. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out your boyfriend's mom wants to capture you/possibly hurt you. I saw Zach looking at me worriedly out of the corner of my eye. Before I can say anything my mom says "Cam, there are some things I need you to do for me." I turned to her. "Like, what?" "Exercise caution." Is all she says before kicking me and Zach out of her office. I turned to Zach. "Cammie I'm so sor-" I shut him up with a kiss. "It's okay. I'm fine. And if I hadn't opened that stupid passageway it wouldn't even have happened." "I knew you would have tried to take the blame for it. Cammie she came after you because of me." "Why? What did you ever do?" I ask. "I loved you." Is his answer. "So she wants me...to get to you?" I guessed. He didn't say anything. I stand on my tiptoes to look him in the eye. "Hey, it'll be okay." He wrapped his arms around me. "What if she got you? I would have never forgiven myself..." "But she didn't get me." He looked at me and I saw a glint of excitement in his eyes. He pushed me up against the wall, one hand on either side of me, making escape impossible. "So you love me?" I ask, trying to keep my head straight. I mean come on! There was an extremely cute boy spy who was also my boyfriend, standing extremely close! He leaned in and left a trail of kisses from my shoulder, up my neck and all over my face except my lips. "Yes. I love you." He said leaning in to kiss me on the lips. Nut I guess he pushed on the stone weird or something because we were falling backwards into the passageway. I landed on the stone floor with Zach on top of me. I laughed. "I guess my chameleon-ness is rubbing off on you." I said, still giggling. I wonder where this leads..." Zach mused as he helped me up. "let's find out." I said wrapping my fingers in his and pulling him forward. We walked for about 300 feet before we came to a set of stairs. We went down and continued walking for what felt like miles. An idea struck me. "I think this leads into Roseville." I told Zach."You're probably right." He kept walking until we reached another set of stairs shortly after, going up. "Here goes nothing." We walked up the stairs and lifted up a trapdoor. We came out in the backyard of someone's house. "Cool. I like that passageway." I said. "Let's go see a movie!" I say pulling him out onto the street. I was glad I didn't have my Gallagher uniform on or else people would have looked at me meanly. But now I was just another teenage girl with her boyfriend. When we were walking towards the movies I really had to pee so I told Zach "You go on to the movies. I'm gonna use the restroom." I tell him. He nods and walks off towards the movies. I duck into the first shop I see. Big mistake.

As soon as I see the curly hair I stop short. Oh shit. I turn on my heel but it was too late. He saw me. "Cammie!" He exclaimed. Josh Abrahms. "Uh, hey Josh." "What are you doing here?" "Oh um, I just had to get my friend some aspirin." I lied smoothly. "Oh ok." he walks over to the counter and hands me a bottle of aspirin. I reach for my wallet but his hand stops mine. "No that's okay. Free of charge." He says. His hand was still on mine. "Uh Josh?" But he didn't seem to hear me. "So uh, how's DeeDee?" I ask, trying to make conversation. "oh. We uh, broke up." "Oh I'm sorry to hear tha-" But I hadn't even finished before his lips crushed mine. Before I could register anything other than shock I felt Josh being pulled away from me. I saw him fly across the room. and land in a display of baby diapers. Zach was standing where he had been only seconds ago. And he was furious. But not with Josh. Before I could say anything he stormed out of there. I shot Josh a hateful glare and ran out after him. I didn't see him anywhere. "Zach! Wait! Let me explain!" I called but he didn't come. Oh no what have I done?

Zach's POV  
How could she do this to me?! How could Cammie cheat on me?! With her ex-boyfriend Jimmy?! Well I'll just have to do something about that. You know what they say. Revenge is sweet.

**(AN: Tempted to end there but I'm feeling nice right now)**

Cammie's POV  
I searched for half an hour before I gave up and returned to Gallagher through the secret passageway. I stopped at the entrance. This is where he was about to kiss me. I thought sadly. Just the thought alone sent the tears. I was strong though and didn't let them spill over. Zach's never gonna forgive me. I opened the door and walked defeatedly back to my room. I barged in and fell on my bed. "Cammie where have you been?!" Liz asked worriedly. Wrong question Liz. I burst into tears. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!" Bex said coming to sit next to me. "Zach hates me!" I said. "What?! Why would he-" Macey started but stopped because we heard voices outside in the hallway. Tina Walters voice. "He asked me out! Zach asked me out!" It took everything in me not to go and rip her throat out. My roommate's eyes narrowed. "I'm talking to Zach. Right now." Bex said before storming out. I just hoped he would listen to her.

**Oh no! Is this the end of Zammie? Tina Tina Tina...B*tch. So this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Soooo what's Zach gonna do? What's Bex gonna do? What's CAMMIE gonna do? Read to find out...**

Zach's POV  
As soon as I found Tina and asked her out she ran off screaming with her friends. Cammie should hear soon. I thought bitterly. It was hard to ignore the aching pain in my chest but I managed. I walked back to my dorm room, taking my sweet time, not feeling particularly enthusiastic about having to face my roommates. I mean, they've only known Cammie for a few weeks but I can tell they already love her like a sister. Well they oughta be on my side on this one. I did the right thing. Right? I opened the door and Jonas, Nick and Grant froze when I walked inside. I ignored them and walked over to my bed. "So...you and Cammie are...over?" Grant finally asked. I snorted. "Big time." Jonas looked kind of...worried, when I said that. "Zach what happened? Two days ago you were willing to save her from your mom and now it's just over? That doesn't sound like you." I was about to reply with some snarky comment but just then the door fell down and in walked a very angry looking Rebecca Baxter. Looks like Cammie can't even fight her own battles. She turned towards the others and she was visibly shaking. "Out." She didn't yell but this was worse. They quickly obliged and ran into the room next door. She turned around to face me slowly. "Zach, would you care to explain to me why my best friend is crying her eyes out on our bathroom floor and why Tina Walters is going around saying YOU ASKED HER OUT?!" She asked icily and I could almost see the fire in her eyes. Why is Cammie crying? She's the one who cheated on ME! "Why don't you ask her. Or should I say the most pathetic excuse for a girlfriend the world has ever seen." I hissed. In a matter of seconds she had me up against the wall by my collar. "Zach, I know you. And this isn't like you. So I'm going to give you about thirty seconds to explain or I swear I'll chop your balls off." I hate to admit it but I, Zach Goode, was scared right at this moment of her. "I walked in on her make out session with Jimmy that's what happened!" I told her. I looked her in the eye as I said it to prove I wasn't lying. She shook her head and slowly lowered me back onto the floor. "Zach, Cammie didn't kiss Josh. He grabbed her and kissed her! You know Cammie, she would never do that to you! She loves you Zach! Is that not obvious?!" What is she talking about? I walked in in them kissing. But was it possible it wasn't even her fault? I don't know...I need to talk to her. "JONAS!" Bex shouted snapping me out of my thoughts. Jonas walked in timidly and looked really scared. "Can you hack into the pharmacy's security cameras?" Bex asked at a much calmer level. He scoffed. "You may as well have asked me to write my name." He mutters as he sits down at his computer. After 37 seconds of furious typing we saw a video pop up. "Here's the video starting at when Cammie walks in." He said. The 3 of us stared at the screen. Cammie walked in. "Cammie!" He exclaimed as if he was a kid on christmas morning. "Uh, hey Josh." She replied awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" He asked her smiling. "Oh um, I just had to get my friend some aspirin." Cammie lied smoothly. "Oh ok." He said and he walked over to the counter and hands her a bottle of aspirin. She reached for her wallet but his hand stops her's. What does he think he's doing?! "No that's okay. Free of charge." He says. His hand was still on hers. Why isn't he letting go?! "Uh Josh?" But he didn't seem to hear her. "So uh, how's DeeDee?" She asked, obviously trying to make conversation. "oh. We uh, broke up." He said, fidgeting. "Oh I'm sorry to hear tha-" Cammie started to say but she hadn't even finished before he grabbed her face and kissed her. I saw shock register on her face. The tape ended. "I'm going. To. Kill. Him." I spat out in between my clenched teeth. Before I could run out of the room Bex grabbed my arm. "Before you go and kill him, I thank you owe my best friend an apology." She hissed at me. "Shit!" I say as I run towards their room, Bex only inches behind me. I burst into their room to see Macey filing her nails and Liz reading a textbook. No Cammie. "Where's Cammie?" I asked confused. Macey shrugged. "She's being chameleon-y." Then she looked me full in the face. And she was mad. "Zach you promised! You PROMISED! How could you do that to her? You didn't even hear her out!" She said. The freaky thing was that she was calm. Like, really calm. "Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked, ignoring Macey. Liz shrugged and Macey cocked an eyebrow and said "I thought you knew her better than anyone else?" I thought about Cammie. I put myself in her shoes. Where would I go? I was struck by an idea but I made sure not to let it show. I sighed as if I was disappointed. "I don't know." I lied before walking out of there. I sprinted for the passageway we had accidentally discovered earlier today. It seemed like such a long time ago...I pressed against the stone and there, sitting and crying, was Cammie. I bent down and took her in my arms. She struggled against me though and stood up outside of my arms. "What? What do you want?!" She snapped. "Cammie I'm so sorry!" I said reaching out for her again but she shrugged out of my arms. "Sorry? HA! It's a little late for sorry Zach!" She said icily. Each word hit me like a slap in the face. "Cammie-" "No. Save it for Tina, Zach. I don't want to hear it." She said bitterly before turning and walking out of the passageway.

Cammie's POV  
I just did the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Walking away from Zach right then, seeing the hurt in his eyes, it killed me. But I had to do it to show him. I can't be in a relationship if he doesn't even trust me. No, there's no way. I had to show him that I didn't need him.

**AN: So Zammie is done...possibly. Do you want them to get back together? Review and tell me what should happen because I honestly have no clue...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhhh so sorry for not updating! Anyways school starts in one week and my life is absolute mayhem. At my middle school, 7th grade is the equivelent to hell...or so I've been told by lots of people. *Cue sarcastic voice* So I positively am SO excited! *End sarcastic voice* Anyways hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

Zach's POV  
As she walked away I swear my entire heart left with her. Now what am I supposed to do? She hates me! And Tina...Oh god what have I done?

I sat in that passageway for hours, thinking. About-guess what-The girl of my dreams, Cammie Morgan. I had no idea what to do. Besides beat the crap out of Jimmy as soon as we have another town day. But as far as Cammie goes...

It was around 3 am when I heard the voices.

"I swear he hasn't come out since Cam left."

That sounded like Bex. Shit.

"How do you know?"

Definitely Macey.

"I know because I was watching for him. And after Cam stormed out I sat, staring at this pice of wall for 6 hours and he hasn't come out!"

Those two never shut up.

"What if he can hear us right now?!"

Oh paranoid Liz.

I saw them come around the corner and thought I might as well get it over with, so I stood up.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"We want to help you get Cam back." Liz said softly.

I shook my head. "She's never going to forgive me."

Macey cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

I raised my eyebrows at Bex, who hadn't said anything.

She looked at me with determination in her eyes. "Do what we say and we can get her back for you. If and only if you listen to us."

I didn't even hesitate. "Anything to get her back." I could hear the pleading in my own voice but I didn't care.

"Start by getting some sleep." Macey said before turning to walk out of the passageway, followed closely by Bex and Liz.

I sighed, knowing that she was probably right but I couldn't find it in me to go and ace my roommates. Just 3 more people in the world who were furious with me. I mean, they had nothing on how mad I was at myself.

I eventually hauled my ass up off the floor and walked towards the end of the passageway. I quietly tip toed back towards my room. Since my room was in the east wing, I had to pass Cammie's mom's office on my way there. And I was very surprised to hear voices in there this late. Being the spy I am, I listened.

I heard a woman crying and 2 other voices. One of them was Mr. Solomon, the other was a woman but I didn't recognize her voice.

"Joe they want her. Why do they want Cammie?" I heard the woman say and I froze. Who wants Cammie?! Shit. This couldn't be good. "I don't know what they want with Cammie, Abby." I heard Mr. Solomon reply. I could only think of one person in the world who would want Cammie.

But they wouldn't. No they COULDN'T! No my mom wouldn't do something like this!

But deep inside I knew the answer.

Yes, she would. Of course she would do something like this. What else does the leader of an ancient terrorist organization have to do other than break her son's heart?

I backed away quietly from the door. I ran to my room and burst in the door. I didn't even glance at my roommate's, who were all still up even though it was late. I dove for the letter I hadn't opened yet because I was afraid of what it would say. I tore it open and read it:

Dear Zach,  
A little birdy told me that you've gotten friendly with the Morgan girl. I have to admit, I'm proud of you. My sources said you were pretty...convincing. But nonetheless you know I need her with me, so I will give you one week to give her to me, or I'm coming to get her. And by the way, last time I came was merely to see if I could get into the castle. Luck brought me the girl. But now, I'm most definitely going to have her.  
-XOXO Mommy

I had gotten this letter 6 days ago.

"SHIT!" I yell, causing all of my roommate's to jump.

"What is it Zach?!" Grant asks worriedly, but I'm thinking. She said she was coming in one week 6 days ago. Which would explain why her mom got something saying they want Cammie...

"I need to talk to Cammie's mom." I mutter as I move for the door. But Grant and Nick move in the way.

"Move!" I iss but they don't budge.

"What's up with Cammie?" Nick asks.

"I don't have time to explain! I need to talk to her mom! Cammie's in serious trouble!" I said, trying to get past them, failing.

"Who's she in trouble with?" Grant asks gruffly.

"My mom!" I say, finally able to get past them. "Shit!" Nick swears under his breath. "Well what are you doing? Go tell them!" Jonas said quickly. I turned on my heel and run straight for the headmistress's office.  
I don't even hesitate before bursting in, to see Mr. Solomon, a crying Headmistress Morgan, and a woman I'd never seen before.

"It's my mom!" I blurt out. The woman turns to me. "Who are you?" She asks skeptically. I saw Joe whisper something in her ear and she falls back onto one of the chairs. "Well this is great!" She says sarcastically. "Uh, who are you?" I ask, trying not to sound rude. "Abigail Cameron, but call me Abby. I'm Cammie's aunt." She says. I turn to Mr. Solomon.

"What are we going to do? My mother wants Cammie and..." I trailed off not wanting to say the worst part out loud. "And what?" Mr. Solomon prompted. I took a deep breath. "And she's coming to get her...today. Last time she came it was just to see if she could get into the castle." I saw Abby swear under her breath. "I'm going to go guard her room. Rachel...I would go with a Code Black. You can't be too careful. And if the school is in lockdown, nobody can get in." Headmistress Morgan nods and starts typing things into her computer. Abby walks to the door then turns back to me. "You coming? Your mother is trying to capture your girlfriend..."

I quickly followed her out of the room. We were almost to her room when the siren started. Cammie and her friends quickly came out and when Cammie saw me she turned to stone. But when she saw Abby...

"ABBY!" She exclaimed and ran up to hug her tightly. I felt kind of hurt. "Hey squirt. Listen, you gotta stick with me and Zach okay. Like, don't leave our sight." She emphasized the last part. "Uh...okay? What's wrong why is the school in Code Black?" She asked worriedly. "The circle is back and they want to capture you." Abby said simply. Cammie and her roommate's grinned. "Bring it on.**"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please pleeeeeease don't kill me I know it is suuuuuper short! But I have to read a book, ****To kill a mockingbird**** and my mom is basically forcing me to finish it before I can write anymore so I have to write at like midnight. And thank you to all of the reviews! Here is my responses for the chapter 10 ones:**

**KITTYKAT: The next chapter is here :)**

**BookWormy: Thank you! And your so lucky you have another week of vacation!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: Whoo Abby! She is bloody awesome ;)**

**XxCandyygirlxX: Who wouldn't love Abby? And I'm thinking about her and another teacher with the initial of S...**

** : Wait for more no longer!**

Ch. 11

Cammie's POV  
I followed Abby to my mom's office. Abby pointed to my roommates. "You can't-" She started to say but Bex interrupted her. "Well we are. Our best friend is in danger and we are going to know why." I shot Abby an apologetic look. Abby took a deep breath. "This is a...family...matter."

That one stumped me. Family matter?

Bex looked furious but Macey put a hand on her arm.

"Just drop it Bex."

Bex looked like she wanted to protest but Macey and Liz dragged her away.

Abby turned to Zach and sighed. "I doubt I can keep you out so you might as well come in." I didn't look but I just knew he was smirking. What about what I want?! I didn't want him in there! I could barely stand to see him because every time I saw his face, it felt like someone was stabbing a giant knife in my heart.

Abby turned the doorknob and walked in. I was immediately crushed by a strong pair of arms and I recognized my mom's perfume. "Mom-can't-breathe!" I gasped. She didn't loosen her grip though.

"He's alive."

"What? Who? Mom you're not making any sense!" My mother started crying which bewildered me even more. Since my mom seemed unable to speak anymore, Abby stepped forward.

"Your dad. He's alive."

**(Ya'll didn't think I was thaaaaat mean did you?! Continue reading!)**

I was in shock. "WHAT?!" I said after a second, finally recovering my voice. My mom squeezed me tighter. "He's alive." My mom choked into my ear. I broke away from her. "Well where is he?! We need to go find him! Oh my god my dad is ALIVE!"

"Whoa whoa whoa squirt. Hold up. We don't know where he is-" Abby started but I cut her off.  
"Then how do you know he is alive?!" I said, a little more venom in my voice than I had intended. But...why would they get my hopes up just to crush them? I was so involved in my thoughts I hadn't even realized my mother had finally spoken up.

"-and that's why we know. Because of the tape." The tape? What tape? I must have had a really confused face because Abby clicked on the tv. I gasped at what I saw. But I wasn't really surprised at it.

In the world of espionage, MIA is the equivalent to torture.

**Yay Cammie's dad is back! Sort of! So not much Zammie but I'm thinking of how to get them back together and I think I have a great idea! So stay tuned and review your guess for how I'm getting Zammie back together!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

AN: Okay so I know yesterday's chappie was super short and I'm so sorry! But here's this one so I hope you like it and keep up with the reviews because I love them all! Enjoy :)

My body reacted before my mind could. I ran out of the office, not even caring that breakfast had just been dismissed and everyone was staring at me, running through the halls with tears streaming down my face. I ran straight to the subs. I burst into Mr. Solomon's sophomore CoveOps class. I turned to face the students.

"Out." I said simply, but I must have looked pretty commanding because they complied quickly. I grabbed Mr. Solomon in a hug.

"He's alive. My dad's alive." I choked out. He pulled back a little.

"Cammie what are you talking about?!" I could see the hope in his eyes, he desperately wanted to believe it. I knew he blamed himself for my dad going MIA.

"They-they sent a tape, of him. And he looks terrible and they were-they were-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Joe stepped back.

"Well where is he?! We need to find out! We have to rescue him!"

"Believe me, as soon as I find out, you'll be the first to know." I say before running back to my room. Or, trying to run back to my room but as I turn around one of the corners, I ran into something hard. Or should I say someone.

"Gallagher Girl, they're trying to find out where your dad is." Zach says softly. I averted my gaze and suddenly found the ground very interesting to look at.

"Great. I'm going to go tell my roommates. At least I know you were wrong about one thing." I say before turning around and starting to walk away.

"And just exactly what was I wrong about?" He called after me. I turned around but kept walking.

"They don't want me to get to you. They want me to get to my dad." And with that I faced forward again and kept walking. But I couldn't help but notice the expression of hurt on Zach's face in the reflection of a suit of armor. I shook it off though and walked back to my room.

As soon as I entered the room I was assaulted my questions.

"Whoa whoa guys one at a time!" I exclaimed. They'd been asking questions at the speed of light for 20 minutes and hadn't even allowed me to answer.

"What was it? And why is Abby here? And why does Zach get to know!" Bex whined.

Okay, I could answer that.

"Uh, well my dad's alive." I said slowly. They all squealed and threw their arms around me.

"That's great Cam!" Liz said happily.

"Not really. They-Zach's mom- she sent us a-a tape of him and he's being tor-" But I couldn't say the word. "And we don't know where he is! But we have to find him! And Abby's here to basically act as my protection or something? I don't know and Zach knows because it's his mom. And she wants me to use against my dad because even after all these years he still hasn't given them the information they want."

I saw Bex and Macey grab backpacks and Liz pulled out her laptop.

"Uh guys what are you doing?" I asked genuinely confused. "What do you think we're doing? We're finding your dad. I'm going to hack into the circle and we are going to go and get him once we know where he is." Liz said as if it were obvious. "Guys, you're the best!" I said and my eyes started to tear up.

"Well did you honestly think you were going to leave me behind?"

PAGE BREAK~PAGE BREAK~PAGE BREAK~PAGE BREAK~

"Yes Zach I honestly did think we were going to leave you behind. Because as much as you wish it involved you, it doesn't. So if you don't mi-"

"Cammie do you really think this doesn't involve me? It's my mom! And I know where over ¾ of the bases are. So in short, you need me." He said smugly while, you guessed it, smirking.

"Well I would rather be dead than accept your help." I said coldly, continuing to pack.

"Fine. But I know your mother would just love to know you're leaving the school..."

I whipped around and stared him down.

"You wouldn't dare."

He smirked again before darting out of the room, leaving me no choice but to follow. We were halfway to my mother's office when I tackled him.

"Fine! You can come just don't tell my mom!" I hissed. And then came a voice I dreaded to hear.

"Tell your mom what squirt?"

I stood up quickly.

"Oh uh Abby! Um nothing just..."

Abby raised an eyebrow. I sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to get my dad."

Abby smiled like a cheshire cat.

"You are so much like him. Alright I'm in."

My jaw dropped.

"So you're not going to tell her?"

Abby shrugged.

"Why worry her? Besides we'll be back before she even notices we're gone. Plus it's probably better to go now since they're com-Since we have Zach." She covered quickly.

"What? THEY'RE COMING?! TO GALLAGHER?!" I shout, unable to control my voice.

"Look squirt, all they want is you. As soon as they figure out you're not here then they'll leave. No one will get hurt, I promise."

"Okay. But we're leaving like, now." I said before walking off. BUt that didn't stop me from hearing Zach and Abby's conversation.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah. But I screwed everything up. I don't know how to get her back..."

"Zach, I know when a girl is hurting. And that girl is hurting badly. Sometimes all you can do is just be there for her. And between you and me...I think she still loves you."

"If she does...that makes me the luckiest guy in the world."

I heard Abby laugh.

"But if you hurt her again I swear to god you'll-"

"I don't plan on hurting her ever again."

I smiled because somehow, I knew he was telling the truth.

**So Zammie is ****_almost _****back together! Yay! Who's excited for them to save Mr. Morgan?**


	13. AN!

**AN: So tomorrow is the first day of school so that means crazy wacko unpredictable update times for all my stories. I'm going to try my hardest to update as often as possible but seriously, not joking, I'm going to have like 5-6 hours of homework per night. I know ya'll probably hate me cuz this isn't a chapter but I'm scrambling to finish my summer homework because I'm such a procrastinator I waited until today. So anyways just bear with me guys!**

XOXO~ Sexybeast123


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay first day of school was totally crazy but I got to see all my friends and I got Marine Biology as one of my electives so yay! Can you believe I actually got algebra homework on the first day? Like wtf? So I just finished my algebra (Ick, math) and I figured I'd update for ya'll before I go to soccer practice! So read on! Sorry it's short!**

Cam POV  
I was still smiling when I walked back into my room. Macey raised her eyebrows.

"Why all smiley?" She asked. I blushed.

"No reason." Bex grinned.

"Oh there's a reason all right! A booooyyyyy!" She sang. I laughed.

"Come on guys get serious. We're going on a mission!" I said, sobering up. They all nodded and Macey threw me a backpack.

"Okay I've already packed all the essentials. Let's change into black and get going." she says, walking into the bathroom. She came back out, head to toe in black. She even had a ski mask. Okay I know it's a bit cliche' but black is good for blending into the night. Bex, Liz and I quickly changed. We heard a soft knock on the door.

"You ready squirt?"

I opened the door and grinned.

"Follow me." I whispered. We crept down the silent hallways, everyone was at dinner. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Shit! I have to tell Joe! I promised him I'd tell him." I whisper to the others. They sighed but nodded. I snuck down to the subs. I rode the elevator down and walked to his office. I got a sticky note and wrote on it:

_Joe,_  
_I think we know where he is. I'm going to go rescue him along with Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm, Mystery and Heart. We'll be back soon._

_-Chameleon_

Then I stuck it on his desk and rode the elevator back up to my friends.

When I got off the elevator I motioned to the others to follow me. Since the school was in Code Black there was only one passageway that would lead out. The one in my mother's office. We snuck up to my mother's office and I walked over to the bookcase. I pulled one of the books and the bookcase slid down into the ground. It was a small passageway and we had to duck the entire time. finally we came out onto the manicured lawn.

"Liz do you have the keys to your van?" I asked. She nodded and led us towards the forest on one side of the grounds. We walked a little ways in the trees until the trees stopped and concealed as a giant bush was Liz's minivan. We climbed in and to my horror Bex took the wheel. I climbed into the back and was forced to sit by Zach. I took a deep breath.

_I hope I'm ready for this._


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yay update time! Zammie is almost fixed :)**

Zach's POV  
Within minutes of getting into the van Cammie's phone rang. "Drive faster Bex." She muttered as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She answered timidly.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I heard her mom shout from the other end.

"Abby took me Bex, Liz and Macey to go shopping in Roseville." Cammie lied.

"Oh, okay. Be back soon Kiddo and stay with Abby!" I heard Ms. Morgan reply before she hung up. Cammie breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." She said.

"Squirt we'll be back before she knows it." Abbys said, winking at us in the mirror.

"So where are we going?" Macey asked.

"Well, I hacked into the circle's base and I read the prisoner files and it said Cam's dad was being held in base...base Morgan..." Liz said quietly. I felt Cammie stiffen besides me.

"Zach do you know where that is?" Abby asked me. I nodded.

"Well where is it?" Macey demanded. I smirked.

"Hawaii." I felt Cammie smack me.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I demanded.

"My dad is being held in his own base in Hawaii! This is no time to be smirking!" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest and staring determinedly out the window. I looked over at Liz.

"She's cute when she's angry." I said. Liz giggled. I heard Cammie give a huff of indignation. She didn't say a word the whole way to the airport.

"Macey you got the cash right?" Abby finally asked as we reached the airport. Macey nodded and pulled stacks of money out of her bag and handed it to Abby.

"Alrighty then. Let's roll." We all piled out of the van and headed to the ticket counter.

"6 tickets for the next plane to Honolulu please." Abby said to the clerk. The lady printed our tickets and we went to wait at our gate. Cammie sat down and I sat across from her. She kept drumming her fingers against her armrest.

"Nervous, are we?" I asked her. She looked at me pointedly.

"Oh no. My father, who I thought was dead, is actually being held in a base by my ex boyfriend's mother. Why would I be nervous?" She asks sarcastically. The way she said ex boyfriend... this girl is ripping my heart to shreds.

Bex's POV  
Ooh Zinger. Ex boyfriend? Kinda cold for Cammie...why is she acting this way? Unless she's afraid she'll fall for him again...I got it! Yes I know how to get them back together! I have to tell Macey and Liz!

Cammie's POV  
Why is Bex grinning like an idiot? Oh well she's probably just thinking of Grant. I must have dozed off but it felt only seconds later that Abby was shaking my shoulder.

"Come on squirt. Our plane is boarding." I stood up wearily before i remembered where this plane was going to take me. To my father. I bolted up right.

"Relax squirt. It's a long plane ride to Hawaii." Abby reminded me. I made a face. I just wanted to see my dad...

"We'll get him out Cam." Zach said quietly next to me. I nodded without looking at him. I heard Bex giggle behind me.

"What?" I asked turning around to see her and Macey giggling and looking at me.

"Oh nothing." Macey said with a sly grin. I turned back around to face forward but there was no way I was dropping this.

As we were sitting in our seats (first class, Macey insisted) I noticed I happened to be sitting next to a very cute boy. I was in the middle of said boy and Bex.

"I'm going to go run to the bathroom." Bex said, giving me a wink as she stood up.

"Hi, I'm Darren." The guy introduced myself.

"Cammie." I said, giving him a small smile. '

"So, Hawaii? Vacation with your friends or something?" Darren guessed. I laughed.

"Not quite. Junior class trip. What about you? Not cutting class I hope." I said, flashing him a smirk.

"Nah. My school's real into field trips." He said, matching my smirk.

"Hmmm field trips to Hawaii? I might need to transfer to your school." I said, giggling. He smiled.

"Why not? We definitely don't have girls like you at my school." I blushed a deep red. Then I felt the subtle shift of a cushion as someone sat down next to me and put their arm around me.

"So Cams, excited for the trip?" Zach asked. I pushed his arm off of me.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing Zach?" I asked him.

"Come on are you still mad at me for spilling kool-aid on your white sweater? I told you I was sorry babe." He said sweetly.

"Hmph." I said, remembering my cover. Bex had chosen them and I had to be Zach's girlfriend, of course.

"You're still mad." Zach said, and I could tell this was as much our cover's as it was a real conversation.

"Yes I'm still mad Zach. What would you do if you were in my position?" I asked sharply. I saw Darren giving us a weird look.

"I would accept the other person's apology and move on." He said, looking in my eyes.

"Well what if you couldn't trust me anymore, near kool aid I mean." I added the last part for Darren's sake.

"Well, I would still at least hear you out. I warned you about me and kool-aid." He said.

"Hmmm well I'm thinking about it." I said, and I was. Was he being truthful right now? Did he mean it?

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a huge smile lite up his face. Yes a smile! Not a smirk!  
Maybe, just maybe, this will all work out.****

AN: Yay Zammie is so close to being fixed! Review if you think they will get back together in Hawaii. (P.s 74 reviews?! Pure awesomeness ya'll.)


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: AHHHHHHHH! 84 reviews?! Craziness! Anyways sorry it's short but my brain is fried from Algebra homework so anyways please review! They make me so happy!**

Cammie's POV

I woke up and my head was resting on something hard but fairly comftorable. I opened my eyes and realized it was Zach's shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked smirking. I rolled my eyes and righted myself in my seat.

"When are we landing?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"In about 15 minutes." Zach answered. Just 15 more minutes. Just 15 more minutes. Just-

"So are you still mad about the whole kool-aid thing?" Zach asked. I looked at him. He looked back pleadingly.

"I-ummmm I have to pee!" I blurted, scooting past Zach. I walked up to the bathroom but a flight attendant stopped me from walking in.

"Excuse me Miss Morgan. This bathroom is out of order." He said. Wait...Miss Morgan? How did he know my name? I pretended not to notice.

"But I just saw someone go in..." I trailed off because I saw a flash of something in his pocket.

"ABBY!" I screamed as I punched the guy in the stomach. he doubled over and I turned and ran towards Abby, who was running towards me.

"What?!"

"He has a gun!" I hissed, not wanting to start a scene. Oh boy was I wrong. The guy came towards us and me and Abby split up, of course he followed me. He pulled out the gun and aimed at me.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard some lady scream.

Quick as lightning, I kicked the guy in the knee and when he doubled over I kicked him in the face.

"CAMMIE!" Zach shouted, running up to me.

"Grab his gun!" I replied as I had the guy in a chokehold. Zach nodded and grabbed the gun. Everyone on the plane was staring at us, or crying, or screaming. The guy passed out and I let go. I stood on one of the seats.

"EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN! WE'RE WITH THE CIA!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"How are you in the CIA you're like 16!" A man answered.

"Hey! Don't talk to my niece like that!" Abby snapped and she pulled out her CIA ID.

"Everyone calm down! I'm a CIA agent and I promise, they are as well. We have the situation under control." Abby stated.

"We should be landing soon." Zach murmured in my ear.

"We'll be landing soon so everyone please just stay seated." I motioned for eeryone to follow me to the back of the plane.

"He'a a circle agent!" Zach whisper shouted. I nodded.

"He knew my name..." I said hesitantly. Abby froze.

"Cammie your bleeding!" Liz actually shouted.

Huh?" I asked, confused. I mean, I think I'd know if I was bleeding.

"Cammie! Your stomach!" Bex exclaimed. I looked down to see that I was indeed bleeding.

"How did that happen?" I asked stupidly as I collapsed against Zach. Macey grabbed the medical kit right behind her and rushed to my side. But I never saw what happened because I had already closed my eyes.

I groaned as I woke up, a sharp pain in my stomach. I opened my eyes. I was sitting in one of the empty plane seats...In. Zach's. LAP!

"Gallagher Girl you're awake!" I heard him say, obviously relieved.

"Yes...and why am I sitting on you?" I asked.

"Well we're about to land and there wasn't enough seats so...Actually we should be landing in about 18 seconds." He explained.

"Oh my god. I'm going to find my dad!" I whispered joyously. I was suddenly overcome by this need to find him. NOW! As soon as we were done taxi-ing I grabbed my backpack and jumped up, darting to the front of the plane before anyone else had even moved. Zach was instantly by my side.

"Why so jumpy babe?" He asked, maintaining our covers. I shot him a pointed look.

"I'm just so happy to be in Hawaii!" I squealed happily. And I was happy because I was finally going to get my dad.

As we were getting into the car my phone rang.

"Abby maybe she wouldn't be so mad if you-" I started but Abby cut me off.

"Aw hell no squirt! You can deal with your mom and Joe on your own." She replied. I groaned and answered the call.

Before I could even say hello there was screaming.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE?! DON'T BOTHER LYING TO ME JOE SHOWED ME THE NOTE!" My mom screamed.

"Mom calm down. I'm going to get dad. And Abby's with us, we're totally safe." I added. I heard a click as my mom hung up. Huh...Seconds later, Abby's phone rang.

"ABBY WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THEM LEAVE?!"

"Rachel you know as well as I do what you would have done." Abby snapped back.

"That doesn't matter! You're bringing them into the center of a circle base! What are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking that, they would have gone with or without me and with me they are at least guaranteed a little more safety so I figured it would be the best option." I didn't hear what my mom said in reply.

"Yes, Rachel. Of course we are_ all_ coming back._ All_ of us." Abby hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." I commented.

"You could say that again! Zach just pull into a motel or something we'll figure everything out tomorrow."

"But-" I started to complain.  
"But nothing squirt. it's late and we aren't going to get any work done so we might as well sleep." Abby interrupted. I resigned with a sigh.

Tomorrow is the day I get my father back.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This. Is. A. Huge. Chapter. Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I was standing in an empty hallway. Either way I looked, left or right, was just more empty hallway. But wait... I walked over to a brick in the wall that was slightly discolored from the rest. I'm talking barely darker. But still, it was. I reached my hand out to press it but before I could was abruptly thrown onto the floor.

I rubbeed my eyes and sat up.

"Bex! What the hell?!" I demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"Cams it's 9 in the morning. Liz has been doing research all day and with the help of Zach...we found out where the base is." She said slowly, watching my reaction. I was immediately alert.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" I demanded as I flew past her and into the shower. I heard banging on the door.

"Squirt it'll take us all day to get there. It's way out in the middle of the jungle. But I suppose if we leave now we should get there around midnight, which will give us the cover of darkness." I heard Abby yell through the door.

"Okay!" I took a super quick shower and came back into my room, to see Zach sitting on my bed. Let me emphasize the fact that_ I JUST CAME OUT OF THE SHOWER_ and_ I WAS WEARING A TOWEL! _

"ZACH! GET OUT!" I screeched. He shook his head.

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly.

"Well can we do it when I have clothes on?!"

"But this is so much more interesting." He said, smirking.

"Fine. Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Cammie I'm so sorry! I didn't listen to you and I should have. I should have trusted you when you said it wasn't what it looked like. I should have-" He probably would have kept going but I interrupted him with a kiss.

I pulled away after just a few seconds.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and smiled like an idiot. A smile that looked painful lit up his face. He was so...happy! He leaned in to kiss me again but I stopped him.

"I'll kiss you when I have clothes on." I said, laughing. He pouted (which was totally adorable!) but consented, walking out. I quickly threw on a black shirt and jeans, with some black converse. Yes all black, I'm a very traditional cliche spy. I walked out of the room and into our little dining room/kitchen.

"Good you're dressed. Okay so we have all the equipment loaded in the car. Let's go." Abby said, tossing me a granola bar and walking out the door. Zach came over and slipped his hand into mine. Macey saw and raised her eyebrows. I just smiled in return.

We drove for hours, and 3 times we made Zach get out and push the car because it was stuck in mud.

Finally, we saw the edge of the trees. Abby immediately stopped driving and everyone piled out except Liz, she would be staying in the care directing us on comms. Zach took my hand and we silently stalked towards the edge of the jungle.

We were looking at a big building, at least 10 stories high, and even out here I could hear the screams. I shuddered and Zach tightened his grip on my hand.

"Okay guys, there's a blind spot in the cameras right where you are. It will last for 34 seconds so you need to be on the side of the building by then. On my mark, get set...GO!"

I sprinted for all I was worth and we all reached the wall in the nick of time. We began to scale it and made it to the roof. Abby got out our silent chainsaw (It doesn't make a peep!) And began sawing a hole in the roof.

"Okay Cam and Zach, go through the hole, it should drop down into a maintenance kind of room and there is an air conditioning vent that can lead you anywhere in the building. I'll guide you as soon as you're in. Oh and no kissing!" Liz said through Comms. I laughed and eased myself through the small hole. I dropped down and landed on the floor. I felt Zach jump down beside me and he pointed to the air conditioning vent. I walked over and eased the plate off. I crawled in and started forward.

"Okay Cam. I hacked into the files and your dad is in cell 142. About 5 feet in front of you take a right, then after another 2.3 feet take a left, then 7 feet later another right and you should be right above his cell." I follwed Liz's directions and soon came to a screen that over looked a tiny room. There was only one occupant...My father. He was staring blankly at the wall. I quickly removed The screen and jumped down, landing with a soft thud. But he heard it. He jumped up and turned around to face me.

"What the- CAMMIE?!" He shouted and rushed over to crush me in a hug. I started crying and hugged him back.

"Cammie- Oh my god I thought I'd never see you again! What are you doing here?!" He demanded. I blinked back my tears and looked up at him.

"We're rescuing you." I said, smiling. I heard Zach drop down behind me.

"We as in..."

"Dad you remember Zach right? From when I was little? ANd Bex and Liz and Macey? And Abby. We came to rescue you." I said. He shakes his head, as if he can't quite contemplate it.

"Gallagher Girl we better get going before-"

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I intterupting something?" I heard her voice and my body froze. No! We were about to leave!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave with your father Cameron dear." Catherine says sweetly. I turn slowly so I'm facing her.

"You can't stop me." I said strongly, more confident than I actually was.

"Oh really?" Catherine asked but before I could answer I saw her pull out a gun and point it at me.

"Because, I think this could stop you."

"NO!" My dad and Zach shout at the same time, both of them jumping in front of me. Catherine looked between all 3 if us.

"You know, love's a funny thing." She pointed her gun at Zach.

"Kill you and break Cammie's heart." She pointed her gun at my dad.

"Kill you and break Cammie's heart." She pointed the gun back at me.

"Kill you and I don't get my information. So I guess it's between dear Matthew and Zachy. Hmmm...decisions decisions...I think I'll go with-"  
"STOP! No! Take me just let them go and don't kill them!" I said, pushing past my dad and Zach. Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me back again.

"No!" He growled, trying to push me behind him again but I stood my ground.

"I'll-I'll tell you what you want to know and you can keep me but just let them go!" I pleaded with Catherine. She grinned like the cheshire cat.

"But it would be so fun to just pull the trigger..."She almost purred.

"Stay away from my neice!" I heard Abby scream as she hit Chatherine over the head, knocking her out.

"Abby!" My dad exclaimed.

"Matthew!" They embraced eachother quickly.

"Later. Let's get out of here." They said at the same time. Abby went first, then my dad, then me and Zach. We crawled through the vent and came out on the roof. We crouched down and Zach grabbed my hand again. I looked over and found his face incredibly close to mine. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"Cam! Zach! I said no kissing!" Liz said over comms. I saw my dad look at us. If looks could kill...Zach would have been obliterated.

"Hurry up squirt just rappel already!" Abby complained as she rappelled down the wall. My dad followed suit, as well as me and Zach. We stayed pressed up against the wall until Liz gave us the all clear, and sprinted for the jungle. We jumped in the car and Abby stepped on the gas. I turned to my dad and grabbed him in another hug.

"Dad-I-I missed you so much!" I choked out.

"Cam, I love you so much sweetheart. I love you so so much." he kept saying it over and over again, stroking my hair, until I eventually fell asleep.

I finally had my dad back.

**AN: YAY! ZAMMIE AND MATT ARE BACK! AHHHH ALL IS WHAT IT SHOULD BE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the short chappie but I just did algebra and my brain was kinda fried so yeah...Anyways hope you enjoy it anyways and can u pretty please read my AN at the end? Enjoy peeps! OH yeah and did I mention... I MET ALLY CARTER ON SATURDAY?! SHE IS SO AWESOME AND IF U CHECK MY PROFLE PIC THAT'S ME AND HER AND SHE ALSO SIGNED MY COPY OF OUT OF SIGHT OUT OF TIME EEEK YAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

"It's great to see you again Mr. Morgan." Zach said, about halfway into the trip. I was holding his hand but I was leaning against my dad's side, like I did when I was little.

"Wish I could say the same for you," My dad says roughly. I tried to stifle my laughter, but utterly failed.

"What?" My dad asks innocently.

"Dad! Gosh you're worse than Joe!" I exclaimed, then burst into another fit of goggles remembering when Joe had tried to give me the "talk".

"It really is good to see you though Matt." Bex said after a few seconds.

"Great to see you too Bexie." He said, grinning. My dad was the only person who could get away with not calling her Bex.

"Whoa, Bexie?!" Zach said, now laughing himself. She glared at him.

"Zach if you would like to keep all 4 limbs...never call me that again." She said, still glaring. he smirked but didn't say anything more.

"Rachel's going to be so happy to see you!" Abby exclaims from the front seat.

"We should probably call her or something..." I mumbled. My dad shook his head.

"I wanna surprise her."

"Wait, Cammie did you just say Joe...As in...SOLOMON?!" My dad exclaimed.

"Dad..." I said shaking my head in mock disappointment, "Where do you think I learned how to break into a COC base? He's the CoveOps teacher at Gallagher." I said with a grin. My dad shook his head.

"I haven't seen Joe since Rome..." My dad trailed off and got a faraway look in his eyes.

"You've missed quite a lot dad. But you're here now and that's all that matters." I said, snuggling closer to him.

My dad stroked my hair until I fell asleep. And you might be wondering how I felt at that moment. I mean, I just got my dad back. For years I had thought he'd been dead, and yet here he is sitting next to me. And the answer to that question: I was the happiest girl on earth.  
**  
an: I just love sweet father daughter moments, mostly cuz I have em with my dad all the time. So YAY MATT IS BACK! WHOOP WHOOP HAPPY TIME YAY! Okay so on a completely different note I had to create a blog for my english class so if any of ya'll wanna visit it you can...I only have one piece of writing up though... S0 anyways REVIEW :) .com**


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you thinking about?" Zach murmured into my ear. At the moment I was laying on top of him on the couch in our motel room.

"Everything. My dad, my mom, you, Gallagher, Abby, Bex Liz and Macey, everything." I replied. His hands absentmindedly played with my hair. We didn't talk for several more minutes, just enjoyed the other's happiness. I was happy to have my dad back, and he was happy to see me happy.

"Cam?" I tilted my head up to look at his face.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said softly. I didn't even hesitate a second before replying.

"I love you too." He cupped my cheek with his hand and leaned down to kiss me. I don't know what it was, but this kiss was so much better than any of our other previous kisses. I lightly traced the features on his face with my fingertips. I broke away breathless and stared into his eyes.

"Have I ever told you you have the most beautiful eyes in the world?"

"That isn't even remotely true. Because I'm looking at the most beautiful eyes in the world." Zach explained, bringing my face back down to his. I ran my fingers along his sculpted 6 pack. Not going to lie, abs are my weakness. I smiled into our kiss, I finally had everything I wanted.

"Oh for the love of god will you two please get a room?!" Macey exclaimed as she walked past us and into the kitchen. I blushed.

"Or even better just go into town and have a date or something it's driving me insane!" Bex agrees, also entering the room.

"Well excuse me for spending quality time with my boyfriend!"I replied, rolling my eyes. I was surprised at how easily boyfriend just rolled off my tongue

"Well squirt I'm having a hard time stomaching it over here. And your father looks about ready to rip Zach's head off so you might wanna take Bex's advice and go into town." Abby called from her bedroom.

"Fiiiine..." I dragged out the word as I grabbed a jacket and my sneakers. I took Zach's hand and we walked out the door and into the heart of Honolulu.

Zach do you even know where you're going?" I asked, laughing as he pulled me along through the streets. We were currently in some kind of open air beach market, people were shouting and it was chaotic but somehow the only thing I could see was Zach.

"Absolutely no clue." He said turning to give me a smirk. We passed by a jewelry stand and I made Zach stop because something had caught my eye.

"Hmmm that looks like..." I stared at the necklace. It looked similar to the Gallagher Crest yet it was slightly different... I gasped with realization to where I recognized it. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Abby.

"Abby, put my dad on the phone." I gasped in shock as I picked up the necklace.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did Zach-"

"Dad! The necklace! It's here!

"...Oh my god."

**AN: Sorry to leave you with a cliffy! Ok this was like, a pathetic excuse for a chapter and it's like the worst thing I have ever written! Bleh anyways review please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: HEY GUISEEEE! LONG TIME NO SEE WHAAATTTTT! Okay so this is the last chapter of this story, I will be making a sequel eventually, but right now I have a million flipping other stories that you can read in the meantime :) So please review and tell me what you thought of this story in general please, it can be my Christmas gift :)**

Cammie's POV  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. As soon as I hung up I turned to Zach to tell him we had to get back to the hotel, and that's when I was hit over the head.

"Cammie!" I heard Zach yell, but I ignored it.

I jumped up and turned around to face my attacker, but they were gone. I tightened my grip on the necklace in my hand.

"What the-" I felt someone grab me by the hand and was about to sucker punch them with my other before I heard Zach yell in my ear.

"For gods sake don't punch me Gallagher Girl! Run!" He tugged me forward and we started running through the crowd.

"Zach, who was that? They hit me and then they disappeared!" I exclaimed worriedly, looking over my shoulder. But all I saw was tourists that looked slightly peeved at us for running around.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm getting you back to the hotel and we are getting everyone on a plane back to Gallagher!" He said firmly.

We ran and ran until we reached the 5 star hotel on a private beach that we were staying at. (Macey insisted.) We ran through the lobby past the concierge screaming at us, and up the stairs, I was way to pumped up with adrenaline to take the elevator.

I ran over to our door and opened it, only to be met by a horrific sight.

All the furniture was overturned, and the windows were smashed, putting glass everywhere.

"GUYS IT'S CAMMIE! DAD, ABBY, BEX, MACEY, LIZ?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted running into each of the bedrooms, only to be met by the same scene.

"Cammie! You better come look at this!" Zach called from the living room. I ran to his side to see him reading a note. I snatched it out of his hands.

"Hello Cameron. We've been watching you and your friends for awhile, especially you. We're very interested in some work your father did for us awhile back, but then he stole it to try and use it to destroy the Circle of Cavan. That's right, I'm not Catherine Goode. No, my company is a bit more...specialized, than her run amuck organization of assassins. But I'd like you to know, we have your father, your aunt, and your friends. If you ever want to see them again, you might want to consider coming to see us. Meet us at the following address in New York City, in exactly 7 days, at 22:00 hours. 5687 Warner St. Be there, or your friends will and it will be all your fault.

Sincerely, The Sword of Cavan."

I let go of the paper and watched it float towards the ground.

No. No! I just got my dad back and they took him again, along with my aunt and best friends! NO!

"Cammie. Come on we have to get back to Roseville to tell your mom."

Zach tugged on my hand and pulled me towards the door. I reached up and clasped the necklace around my neck, I had a feeling I would need it soon.

I blindly followed, in a haze. I couldn't even wrap my head around it.

Well you know what Sword of Cavan, you've now made Cameron Morgan angry. And when Cameron Morgan is angry, the world ends. Well not the world, just your world.

I'm coming for you, and when I do, you're going to give me back my life, because that's what you really took when you kidnapped them. I'll see you at 5687 Warner st, but of course you won't see me. No one ever sees the Chameleon.  
**  
AN: Now, for the two words I hate the most, THE END! Thanks so much for sticking with this story guys, it means alot to me! I love you guys soooo much and thanks for being the best freaking readers ever! Oh and Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Holidays a=for my present you can give me a review :)**


End file.
